


Rumo ao desconhecido

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nunca fugiu de um desafio. Nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumo ao desconhecido

**Author's Note:**

> Fic postada no meu LJ pela primeira vez em setembro de 2010...
> 
> NOTAS DA AUTORA..
> 
> \- Bem, está ai, eu espero que vocês gostem. Escrevi isso bem rápido e não sei se ficou exatamente como eu planejei. Mas eu tentei.
> 
> \- Sem beta, todos os erros são meus. Todos.. De mais ninguém.
> 
> \- Dean pra mim sempre foi o personagem mais fascinante. Por tudo que enfrentou e teve que superar a despeito de qualquer coisa. Que fique bem claro que eu não odeio John, de modo algum. Eu apenas questiono algumas atitudes dele como pai, mas eu sei que ele amava aqueles meninos mais que tudo e que faria tudo por eles. Tanto que morreu por um deles.
> 
> \- Um grande abraço.

Dean se virou de novo. Ele não sabia contar, mas com certeza deveria ser mais de cem vezes que ele estava se mexendo na cama. Seu pai daqui a pouco estaria entrando no quarto e iria mandá-lo dormir. Dean queria dormir, ele realmente queria, mas simplesmente ele não conseguia. E ele estava começando a achar que seu pai iria brigar com ele. De novo. Como ele brigou hoje pela manhã quando ele ficou concentrado vendo Turbo Teen e acabou esquecendo que Sam estava na sala e Sammy acabou engolindo alguma coisa e se engasgou.

Lembrando de hoje de manhã, Dean sentiu vontade de chorar de novo, mas ele não iria, porque ele já é um garoto grande.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Era no meio da manhã e Dean ouviu um barulho. Era Sam. Dean  viu seu irmãozinho tossindo, engasgado. Ele ficou apavorado e correu pro lado de Sammy, mas Sammy estava ficando azul e então Dean gritou pelo pai que estava dormindo no outro quarto, porque seu pai tinha acabado de chegar de outra viagem.  John entrou correndo na sala e perguntou com uma cara brava o que estava acontecendo. Dean estava chorando e tentou explicar a ele que Sammy estava com alguma coisa na boca, mas seu pai entendeu logo, assim que viu Sam. John conseguiu tirar a pequena peça de um dos carrinhos que Pastor Jim dera a Dean no seu aniversário de cinco anos. John abraçou Sam verificando se o garoto estava bem, enquanto Dean ainda choramingava e tremia com medo que seu irmãozinho estivesse morto, assim como sua mãe. John olhou pra Dean e perguntou bravo:_

_\- O que você estava fazendo Dean? Eu não pedi que você ficasse de olho no seu irmão apenas algumas horas pra que eu possa descansar? Você não sabe que ele é muito pequeno e pode se machucar?_

_Dean abaixou a cabeça e tentou engolir o choro._

_\- Desculpe Dad, eu..eu... – engoliu de novo o choro – eu só queria ver o desenho e Sammy estava brincando com as bolas, eu não vi que ele pegou meu carrinho, eu não sabia que ele..._

_\- Chega Dean! Desligue a TV e vá direto pro seu quarto. Fique lá até que eu autorize você a sair. Eu vou levar Sam comigo pro meu quarto._

_Dean apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou seu pai e seu irmão fecharem a porta. Dean limpou a lágrima do rosto e foi pro seu quarto. Se deitou na cama e ficou quietinho lá, lembrando de Sam engasgado e ficando roxo. Dean fechou os olhos e tremeu. Ele merecia o castigo, porque Sam poderia ter morrido engasgado. Dean chorou, jogou o carrinho no lixo e prometeu nunca mais ver um desenho animado enquanto Sam estivesse acordado e sob os cuidados dele._

_John apareceu na porta do quarto e olhou seu filho de cinco anos, encolhido na cama e dormindo. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e se amaldiçoou. “Porra John quantas vezes você tem que se lembrar que Dean tem apenas cinco anos. Ele é uma criança ainda, quase um bebê”. John suspirou e tocou os fios loiros e macios do seu filho mais velho. Se arrependeu amargamente do que tinha feito. Prometeu que tentaria consertar as coisas com Dean._

_John tocou os ombros de Dean e disse suavemente:_

_\- Hey buddy, acorda. Vamos lá acorde. – John tocou novamente os cabelos de Dean e viu o garoto se mexer – Isso Dean, tá na hora de acordar, você não almoçou, e você precisa jantar._

_Dean abriu os olhos devagar e pulou na cama quando viu seu pai ali. Ele arregalou os olhos e logo perguntou:_

_\- Sam está bem, Dad? Você quer que eu cuide dele? Eu sei que fiz bobagem cedo, e eu prometo..._

_\- Shhh!! Dean, calma! – John falou tentando acalmar seu filho – Sam está bem, ele está na sala brincando. E você pode brincar com ele se quiser. Fique com ele até eu terminar o jantar ok?_

_\- Claro Dad! – e Dean saiu em disparada pra ficar junto de Sam e jurou não tirar os olhos do seu irmãozinho até que Sam estivesse dormindo._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Mas agora Dean não conseguia dormir, e ele estava se revirando na cama, ansioso pelo dia de amanhã. Na verdade ele estava com muito medo, estava apavorado, e Dean só queria deitar junto do seu pai, mas Dean sabia que John estava cansado e que talvez brigaria com ele se ele fosse até a cama do pai porque ele estava sendo um bebê chorão. E ele não era mais um bebê, ele já tinha cinco anos, quase seis e ele iria pra escola amanhã.

Ele iria pra escola que seu pai e Pastor Jim o levaram para conhecer. Na verdade não era um lugar ruim, tinha mais crianças, um monte de papel, lápis, livros, brinquedos, parque, banheiro limpo. Mas Dean estava com medo de ir pra lá. Ele não queria ficar longe do seu pai, não queria ficar longe de Sam. Dean estava morrendo de medo que seu pai saísse de viagem e esquecesse-se dele naquela escola. Então ele não queria ir pra escola, mesmo que Pastor Jim e seu pai tivessem dito que seria legal, que ele iria se divertir.

Dean se divertia com Sam e com John. Se divertia com Pastor Jim. Se divertia brincando dentro do carro quando John os levava pra viajar. Se divertia vendo desenho quando Sam estava dormindo. Dean não precisava de escola pra se divertir. Mas ele prometeu a seu pai que iria, prometeu que seria um bom menino. E ele iria ser um bom garoto, seu pai não iria ficar bravo com ele. De jeito nenhum. Não de novo.

Dean tentou dormir mais uma vez. Ele se virou e abraçou Sam. Ele e Sam dividiam a cama de casal do outro quarto. Dean nunca dormira sem abraçar Sam desde que sua mãe morrera. Dean tinha pavor que Sam também morresse. Então ele o segurava forte e não o deixava ir. Dean fechou os olhos e pediu a sua mãe que estava junto das estrelas que cuidasse de Sam quando ele estivesse na escola. Dean pediu que sua mãe não deixasse Sam se engasgar com nada. E foi pensando na sua mãe que ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Alguém batia no rosto de Dean. Ele abriu os olhos e viu seu irmãozinho sorrindo pra ele. Sam tinha quatro dentes em cima e dois embaixo, e Dean sempre achou engraçado isso. Dean olhou pra Sam e sorriu. Se levantou um pouco e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sam. Ele disse a Sam:

\- Eu acho melhor ver se papai acordou, Sammy. Você precisa comer.

\- Deee – Sam disse sorrindo com seus poucos dentes e rolou e se sentou na cama.

Dean o pegou e o colocou no chão. Sam começara a andar uns meses atrás, e adorava caminhar segurando na mão de Dean. Os dois irmãos saíram do quarto e foram em busca de John. John já estava na cozinha preparando o café deles. Quando viu seus filhos entrando na cozinha disse sorrindo:

\- _Hey_ camaradas, como estão meus garotos? – Ele fez um afago no cabelo de Dean e se abaixou pra pegar Sam e colocar na cadeirinha – E você Sam? Está com fome? – John beijou os cabelos do filho antes de colocá-lo na cadeirinha e se voltou a Dean – E aí campeão? Pronto para atacar suas panquecas preferidas? Como passou a noite?

\- Tudo bem, _Daddy_ – Dean disse se ajoelhando na cadeira e começando a comer – Sam não acordou nem uma vez. E eu não tive nenhum sonho.

\- Ótimo Dean. – John sorriu pro seu filho e recebeu um sorriso hesitante de volta – O que foi Dean? Algo errado?

Dean olhou pro seu pai, e sacudiu a cabeça dizendo:

\- Não _Dad_ , tudo bem – e voltou a comer sem olhar pro seu pai.

John sabia que algo estava incomodando seu filho, mas ele não insistiu. Aos poucos ele iria arrancar de Dean a verdade. Era sempre assim. Dean relutava, às vezes ficava mudo, mas uma hora ou outra soltava pedaços de suas preocupações. John só precisava ficar atento.

\- Vamos lá, camaradas. Vamos comer – John disse sentando-se à mesa junto com os meninos – Não podemos nos atrasar.

O prédio era enorme. Era um prédio com grades pintadas de branco na frente e com paredes pintadas numa cor escura. No portão principal havia bastante movimento, afinal era o primeiro dia da escola. Dean sentiu um aperto na barriga quando ele olhou praquele prédio enorme e imaginou que ele iria se perder lá dentro. Sentiu de novo vontade de chorar e queria muito que seu pai o levasse embora dali. Ele sentiu a mão de John segurar a sua mão , uma mão tão pequena dentro da enorme mão do pai. Dean olhou pra cima e viu John sorrir pra ele, com Sam no outro braço. Dean tentou sorrir de volta, mas não conseguiu.

John continuou andando, e eles se aproximavam do portão principal. Uma mulher disse a John:

\- Seja bem-vindo Senhor Winchester. Eu presumo que esse garoto lindo seja Dean? -  a mulher disse carinhosamente olhando pra Dean. Dean achou a mulher linda, mas ainda estava com medo e querendo ir embora.

\- Sim Senhora Adams, esse é Dean – John sorriu e olhou pra Dean – e hoje é seu primeiro dia na escola. Eu penso que ele está ansioso. Não é campeão?

Dean apenas acenou não conseguindo falar com medo que ele fosse chorar. Dean olhou pra Sam e viu que seu irmãozinho olhava tudo ao redor, como se ele estivesse avaliando tudo, como se estivesse estudando as coisas. Dean sorriu levemente e pensou que Sam às vezes era muito estranho.

A mulher voltou a falar com Dean, mas ele não prestou atenção, Dean só olhava as outras crianças que chegavam. Todas tinham mochilas novas, tênis novos, roupas bonitas, e estavam todas alegres, falando alto, animadas e estavam com seu pai e sua mãe. Apenas Dean estava com seu pai, um irmãozinho, não tinha mãe e suas coisas não eram novas. Ele quis ir embora de novo.

John seguiu com Dean pra dentro da escola, procurando a sala que Dean iria ficar. Nesse momento Dean estava com o coração batendo rapidamente, tinha a boca seca e os olhos iriam explodir em lágrimas a qualquer minuto. John parou em frente a uma sala que tinha algumas crianças sentadas brincando com alguns brinquedos, e duas mulheres conversando com elas. John pigarreou e chamou a atenção das duas mulheres.

\- Bom dia, eu sou John Winchester e esse aqui é meu filho Dean – John olhou de novo pra Dean e sorriu – ele começa hoje, e penso que essa é sua sala.

Uma das mulheres, a morena, veio logo em direção a ele. A outra, ruiva,  ficou um pouco mais atrás e sorria.

\- Sim, é essa sala mesmo. Meu nome é Layla Manns, e aquela ali é minha assistente Lucy Steven. – a mulher apertou a mão de John e se abaixou pra falar com Dean – Olá Dean, tudo bem?

Dean apertou a mão de John e olhou suplicante pro seu pai. Ele não queria ficar ali com aquelas mulheres que ele não conhecia. Ele queria ir pra casa com Sam e seu pai. E como que sentindo que seu irmão estava nervoso, Sam começou a se contorcer nos braços de John e a choramingar. Dean continuou apertando firme a mão de John. E não disse nada a mulher.

\- Dean, vamos lá, kiddo, seja educado. Diga bom dia a Srª Manns – John dizia a Dean enquanto tentava acalmar Sam .

\- B-bom dia – Dean disse baixinho ainda segurando a mão de John.

\- Bom dia Dean, seja bem vindo a nossa escola. Eu sei que você está com um pouco de medo, mas você vai adorar aqui, eu garanto a você.

Dean tinha sérias dúvidas quanto a isso. E então ele sentiu John largar a mão dele e dizer:

\- Isso mesmo Dean, você vai adorar. Agora diga tchau a Sam e entre pra sala de aula. – e assim que John terminou de dizer essas palavras, Sam olhou pro seu pai com uma carranca, voltou a olhar pra Dean e de novo pra John e começou a chorar alto.

Dean se agarrou as pernas de John e não segurou mais o choro. Não se importava mais se seu pai iria brigar com ele, não se importava mais se ele fosse ficar trancado no quarto de castigo. Ele só não queria ficar aqui, não queria ficar longe de Sam, não queria que seu pai fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho.

\- _Hey, hey...Buddy_ , o que há? – John se baixou desajeitado, tentando acalmar Sam e confortar Dean – Dean, por favor, filho o que foi? E Sam, por favor, deixa o papai falar com seu irmão, ok? – e quanto mais John falava mais Sam se contorcia e chorava.

Dean soltou as pernas de John e se atirou no pescoço do pai, soluçando contra a sua pele. Dean sentiu os bracinhos de Sam apertar seu pescoço e com apenas um braço abraçou seu irmãozinho.

\- _D-d-dad,_ por favor, n-n-não fica bravo comigo, m-m-mas eu não quero ficar aqui. E-eu q-quero ir p-p-pra c-casa.

\- Shh, shhh, Dean. – John se sentou no chão, no corredor da escola e não estava nem aí pra quem estivesse olhando. Ele só precisava acalmar seu filho, que estava tremendo incontrolavelmente nos seus braços e apertava Sam junto de si, como se fosse uma tábua de salvação e que milagrosamente parou de berrar. John trouxe seus dois filhos pra junto de si e continuava confortando Dean. Sam ainda mantinha-se junto de Dean, que não afrouxou o aperto em torno de seu irmão. Sam se mexeu e tocou o rosto de Dean com a mão gorducha e pequena. Dean se afastou do pescoço do pai e olhou pro seu irmãozinho.

\- Dee

Dean sorriu e disse:

\- Sammy – e novamente viu aquele sorriso com poucos dentes e voltou a abraçar o pai.

John sentindo que Dean estava mais calmo disse baixinho.

\- Filho, eu sei que você está com medo. Eu sei que você está apavorado. Você nunca ficou longe de nós. Mas você tem que começar a escola. Você vai gostar daqui eu prometo. Eu já menti pra você alguma vez, _kiddo_? – John olhou pro garoto e viu Dean sacudir a cabeça. - Então eu juro a você, Dean que eu não vou deixar você aqui. Você fica aqui, aproveita a escola, e quando tudo acabar, eu e Sammy estaremos lá fora, esperando você. Eu juro.

John esperou uma resposta. Esperou até Dean ficar mais confiante. Então ele viu seu filho mais velho olhar pra ele com olhos vermelhos e inseguros e perguntar hesitante:

\- E se você esquecer? E se Sammy se machucar e eu não estiver lá? E se você ou Sammy precisar de mim? E se eu não gostar daqui?

John olhou praquela criança tão pequena no seu colo, tão pequena e tão adulta ao mesmo tempo e sentiu seu peito apertar. Ele beijou os cabelos de seu filho e disse olhando dentro dos olhos dele:

\- Eu juro a você, em nome da sua mãe, que eu jamais vou me esquecer de você ou de Sam. Jamais. E vou fazer um acordo com você. SE você odiar a escola, você não precisa vir mais nenhum dia. – e então John tomou uma decisão. Retirou seu cordão de fuzileiro do pescoço e colocou no pescoço de Dean dizendo – E pra provar que eu confio em você e que eu estarei aqui pra te pegar, você vai ficar com isso por hoje. Vai cuidar disso pra mim . Isso aqui é o símbolo de uma pessoa corajosa, e eu sei que você é corajoso filho.

Dean ficou olhando pro cordão de seu pai no seu pescoço, tocou a medalhinha, colocou por dentro da camiseta, olhou pro seu pai e disse, limpando o rosto.

\- Ok, eu vou cuidar disso. Eu prometo a você _Daddy_ – abraçou de novo seu pai. Depois abraçou forte Sam e disse – Comporte-se Sammy, eu vou estar em casa à tarde, e vou te contar tudo sobre a escola. Eu vou ficar com saudades, Sammy. – e dizendo isso deu um beijo em Sam, se levantou do colo do pai, e rumou pra dentro da sala de aula.

Seu pai teria orgulho dele. John não iria ficar bravo com ele. Sam iria ter orgulho do seu irmão. Dean seria corajoso e iria enfrentar a escola. Dean não precisava ter medo. Seu pai e seu irmão não o abandonariam. Nunca. Ele entrou na sala e não olhou pra trás uma vez sequer.

**The end**


End file.
